


L'absent

by Kumfu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sex Is Not The Enemy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumfu/pseuds/Kumfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura connaissait les sourires de Naruto, les yeux bleus enjoués et l'ombre rouge qui y passait, parfois. Toute la souffrance qu'elle y voyait, pourtant, la dépassait. Elle aurait bien voulu l'aider à la chasser.</p><p>Naruto X Sakura. Sasuke. OS écrit pour le défi Sex is not the enemy.</p><p>Univers respecté.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'absent

Jamais ils ne prononcèrent son nom. Il plana pourtant à chaque instant dans leur esprit.

Toute la soirée, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais surtout pas de lui. De leurs dernières missions, de l’évolution de Sakura au sein de l’hôpital et de ce que réaliserait Naruto quand il serait Hokage, des dernières frasques des copains et puis des amourettes, de sujets légers qui s’envolaient et qu’on oubliait aussi vite, et de souvenirs chaleureux qui ne le concernaient surtout pas. Ils évoquèrent leurs vies et leurs projets comme s’ils ne savaient pas qu’ils ne pourraient jamais réellement s’accomplir tant qu’il ne serait pas là, parlèrent d’avenir parce que le passé était trop douloureux et omirent de s’attarder sur le présent. Surtout, ils rirent et balancèrent autant de bêtises qu’ils le pouvaient. Naruto joua la comédie qu’il maîtrisait désormais parfaitement en faisant le dragueur un peu lourdaud envers Sakura et celle-ci lui répondit comme elle se le devait, en lui assénant un petit coup sur la tête qui était de ces gestes répétés ayant un côté rassurant dans leur fixité. Ils firent semblant de ne pas remarquer qu’il manquait une voix froide et une moquerie hautaine à leur manège.

Puis, vint un temps où il fallut cesser de faire semblant. Les rires étaient montés trop hauts, ils avaient fini par sonner faux. Sakura se sentit mal à l’aise et puis coupable, parce qu’être ainsi en compagnie de Naruto était, d’une certaine manière, choquant. Le jeune homme était tellement souriant et attentif, impressionnant dans la force de ses convictions et en même temps dans le nombre de bêtises qu’il pouvait sortir à la minute, mignon dans ses petites maladresses… troublant dans sa force de tout supporter. C’était peut-être ça qui était dérangeant, en fait : qu’il se laisse à ce point passer au second plan.

Elle se rendit compte que, depuis un certain moment maintenant, Naruto parlait tout seul et que les sourires qu’elle lui rendait étaient trop feints, qu’elle ne parvenait plus à rire sincèrement. Un temps de flottement prit place entre eux et la conversation se tarit. Les regards qu’ils échangèrent ensuite exprimèrent plus qu’ils n’auraient pu le faire avec les meilleurs des mots. À force de tant vouloir se protéger l’un l’autre, aucun n’avait su être l’oreille dont le deuxième aurait pu avoir besoin. Ils se connaissaient bien trop, maintenant, pour être capables de se tromper.

Alors, ils se turent et se contentèrent, seulement, de s’observer. Le silence fut reposant. Pas de paroles et ne surtout pas parler de lui. De toute façon, ils n’en trouvaient plus, des sujets qui ne le concernaient ni de près ni de loin ou qui ne présentaient pas le risque de réveiller quelques images de lui par une quelconque dérive de la pensée. Les années passant, il aurait pourtant dû y en avoir plein, non ?

Sakura remonta ses jambes fines contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Ses pieds menus se serrèrent sur le rebord du canapé. Le menton posé sur les genoux, elle laissa ses cheveux retomber sur un côté de son visage et regarda Naruto.

Quand il cessait ainsi de faire le pitre, il paraissait plus mûr. On oubliait le jeune homme pour voir l’adulte que les tumultes de leur vie de ninja avaient déjà formé. Il se dégageait cependant toujours de lui une certaine désinvolture ; son goût pour l’irrévérence rappelait qu’il avait encore le temps de devenir grand et qu’il n’était pas venu celui de se départir de son espièglerie. Ses cheveux blonds et indisciplinés, à son image, naviguaient autour de son visage et ses yeux étaient d’un bleu qui semblait plus profond encore dans son rare sérieux de l’instant. Comme elle était captivée par son regard, une ombre rouge y passa furtivement et Sakura détourna aussitôt le sien. La pudeur voulait qu’on ne s’y attarde pas.

Le jeune homme au sourire doux et la bête monstrueuse dans ses entrailles.

Il y avait quelque-chose de tellement sombre en lui, une puissance brute et trop dangereuse pour être négligée. Elle aurait aimé la balayer, apaiser ce qui pouvait l’être et savait cependant qu’il ne serait plus exactement lui-même s’il en était séparé. Et puis elle l’aimait bien comme ça… Elle ne le lui aurait jamais avoué. Plutôt mourir !

Il ébouriffa sa chevelure et elle lui sourit, se levant dans le même temps. La situation était gênante, voilà tout. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient besoin de se le cacher et elle fuit quelque temps dans le calme blanc de sa salle de bains.

Là, devant le reflet de la glace, elle se trouva pâle, les coins des lèvres tordus par les sourires qu’elle s’était trop forcée à esquisser et grimaça à cause de ses traits tirés que la lumière tombante ne pardonnait pas. Elle recula la tête et regarda discrètement le jeune homme assis plus loin qu’elle voyait encore par l’embrasure de la porte. Le crâne renversé en arrière, les mains sur la nuque, il semblait rêvasser. La vision était séduisante. Sakura n’ignorait toutefois pas que, derrière les paupières closes, ne défilaient que des souvenirs trop douloureux pour être exprimés. Elle se passa le visage à l’eau froide. La pièce était à ce point petite que ses fesses frôlèrent le mur lorsqu’elle se pencha. De ses doigts fins, elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux rose derrière son oreille et se tapota les joues, essayant de leur rendre un minimum de couleur. N’était-ce pas encore là qu’artifice ? Elle se sentit triste que Naruto soit tellement présent pour elle et de ne pas être capable de lui rendre ne serait-ce qu’un peu la pareille. Un temps, elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

La porte finit de s’ouvrir et sa poignée buta contre les carreaux blancs du mur. De réflexe, elle esquissa un mouvement de retrait.

Alors, elle la vit : l’ombre rouge qui se disputait la place avec le bleu des yeux.

Elle perçut en lui la douleur, les derniers questionnements qui n’obtiendraient pas de réponse ; le moment de désarroi. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, Naruto l’observait avec une lueur sombre dans le regard. Elle le trouva beau dans sa curieuse dualité, touchant dans sa perte de repères. Elle songea juste que quoi qu’il arrive ou quoi qu’il veuille, maintenant, elle le lui donnerait.

Ses pieds ne reculèrent pas face à l’avancée du jeune homme. Ses épaules frémirent au contact de ses mains larges. Son visage faillit se détourner de gêne et, paradoxalement, se tendre vers lui ; d’envie, peut-être. Leur proximité fut troublante. Le souffle chaud lui provoqua quelques frissons le long de la nuque. Sans trop comprendre ce qu’il se passait, elle se blottit contre le corps qui l’enlaçait et releva doucement le menton.

Des lèvres brûlantes s’écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre ou empli de passion mais teinté de désespoir… et elle voulut bien la prendre sur elle, toute cette tristesse, si elle pouvait en emporter un peu. La bouche qui souriait tant pour les autres ne l’envahit qu’avec un peu trop de rudesse. L’espace en fut profané. Elle n’eut pas le contrôle et ne le chercha pas. Des années d’amitié et de jeu de séduction, sans conviction, avaient créé entre eux une relation qui permettait ce genre de débordements. Que Naruto la prenne, s’il le voulait. De toute façon, il aurait été vain de nier les sensations qu’il provoquait en elle. Des doigts nerveux se serrèrent sur ses hanches, son corps se pressa contre un buste solide et elle se sentit frêle entre ses bras. Elle eut pourtant envie de s’y abandonner. La logique n’était pas de ces instants d’étourdissement.

Sur le moment, le baiser fut dévastateur. Puis il s’évanouit presque aussi vite qu’il était survenu, Naruto se détournant de sa bouche pour plonger le visage dans son cou. Le goût de ses lèvres resta seulement un temps encore sur celles de Sakura. Elle aima ses baisers sur sa peau, son souffle, surtout, et la caresse douce de ses cheveux sur l’arrière de son cou.

Avec n’importe qui d’autre, Naruto n’aurait pas pu se permettre un tel emportement : on aurait crié au Kyuubi, appelé au renforcement du sceau, craint de le voir céder au démon millénaire. Peut-être qu’il n’y avait qu’elle, finalement, avec qui il pouvait agir ainsi. Peut-être qu’il avait besoin de craquer, aussi.

La tête lui tourna, la bouche avide et délicieuse la grisant de ses baisers. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle n’eut plus nulle part où les poser, tout devenant flou. Le plafond s’étira en une étendue mouvante, sans limite, et elle dut s’accrocher aux épaules de Naruto. Quand celui-ci commença à jouer de ses reins, elle fut prise de vertiges. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, emmenés sans qu’elle maîtrise quoi que ce soit auprès d’une cambrure masculine et son dos s’écrasa contre une surface froide. Les longues poussées qui suivirent la rendirent pantelante, tandis qu’elle serrait inconsciemment les jambes autour du corps puissant qui l’étreignait et qu’elle pressait son visage contre la peau de ce dernier pour y étouffer quelques soupirs d’excitation.

Peut-être en avait-elle aussi besoin, de ce moment de faiblesse.

Dans l’exiguïté de la pièce, la chaleur monta progressivement. Les mouvements de hanches se succédèrent, n’engendrant à chaque fois que plus de frictions, qu’une moiteur de plus en plus insoutenable et une envie que ce contact ne cesse jamais. Le pouls de Sakura s’emballa. Elle sentit son corps s’adapter à la présence dure entre ses jambes et oublia qu’ils étaient en train de faire une bêtise, chassant cette idée de son esprit. Confuse, elle eut cependant une impression bizarre, le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait en Naruto. Il semblait tellement blessé, bien plus qu’elle ne l’aurait cru auparavant. Il évitait de croiser son regard, d’ailleurs, pétrissait ses fesses, jouait des reins, la poussant trop fort contre le mur inflexible. Elle y avait pensé, parfois, que l’obstination avec laquelle il poursuivait Sasuke n’avait rien de commun.

Quand il revint s’emparer de ses lèvres, longuement, suavement, elle oublia toutefois ces dernières pensées et regretta la présence de sa bouche dès qu’elle lui échappa une seconde fois. Le baiser mordant qu’il lui donna aussitôt sous le lobe de l’oreille la fit frémir.

La respiration du blond devint plus laborieuse. Si Sakura avait su à quel point son souffle contre sa peau avait pu être troublant, ses mouvements de reins une ardente torture, elle aurait exploré plus tôt ce genre de voie avec lui. Les bribes de chair qui s’offraient entre deux clignements de paupières à son regard lui donnèrent envie de l’embrasser. Elle baisa le cou hâlé, provoquant un tressaillement des muscles qui se répercuta sur la surface bombée de ses lèvres. D’un mouvement de bassin, elle lui fit comprendre qu’elle souhaitait descendre et posa immédiatement la main sur son épaule une fois à terre, l’invitant d’une pression à se reculer légèrement.

Doucement, elle se saisit du rebord du vêtement de coton qui dissimulait le torse masculin. Le bas des abdominaux lui apparut à peine. Puis elle tira, lentement.

Elle ne croisa pas le regard à la lueur rouge, caché sous les cils clairs, comme s’il lui était refusé. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Toute cette douleur l’effrayait.

Bien sûr, ils se connaissaient déjà. La pudeur était une compagne embarrassante dont on apprenait à se débarrasser en mission. Elle le savait d’une plastique à faire tourner les têtes mais n’avait jamais osé réellement s’y attarder. Captivée, elle contempla les reliefs des muscles sous la peau mate et les deux grains de chair à la couleur légèrement brunie. Elle eut envie de le toucher et posa simplement la main à plat sur sa poitrine, en trouvant la chaleur étonnante. Les yeux verts rencontrèrent alors ceux qui semblaient bien partis ailleurs, comme embrumés sous les mèches blondes, et elle eut envie de lui sourire, d’essayer ainsi de l’atteindre, mais n’eut même pas le temps d’ouvrir la bouche que le jeune homme lui échappait déjà en s’agenouillant devant elle. Il remonta sa jupe courte dont il coinça les plis autour de sa taille de manière à ne pas en être embarrassé et posa une main large sous le genou de Sakura. De gêne, elle détourna le regard lorsqu’il lui écarta la cuisse, mais ne fit rien pour le retenir, laissant son pied se faire emmener sur le lavabo qu’elle atteignit facilement de côté, la toute petite pièce la laissant en atteindre le rebord sur le mur d’en face. Elle se plaqua juste contre la paroi froide derrière elle, grattant les carreaux à la recherche d’un point d’accroche qu’elle ne trouva pas. Sa respiration s’accéléra. À l’opposé de son empressement premier, Naruto prenait son temps, profitant de la vue, ne rendant chaque instant que plus embarrassant.

Ce jeune homme silencieux lui semblait tellement différent de celui qu’elle connaissait.

Il observa les nœuds qui retenaient le sous-vêtement féminin sur les côtés, comme s’il s’était agi d’un présent qui lui aurait été fait, et Sakura ferma les yeux en le sentant tracer du bout du doigt une ligne depuis l’intérieur de son genou jusqu’au haut de sa cuisse. Puis, il se saisit du lien qui y pendait. Lentement, le petit tissu se délaça et glissa le long de sa jambe tendue. Une main chaude poussa un peu le genou de cette dernière et elle dut se dresser sur la pointe de son pied pour lui permettre de l’écarter encore un peu, glissant brièvement sur l’émail lisse. La bouche qui explora alors les reliefs cachés de son bas-ventre rendit toute notion de gêne ou d’équilibre précaire sans importance. Il était des caresses qui avaient le don de vous faire tout oublier.

La respiration de la jeune femme se fit plus sonore. Les rôles n’étaient pas ceux auxquels elle s’était attendue. Sakura aurait dû être, elle, agenouillée aux pieds de Naruto, lui donnant tout ce dont elle était capable, s’évertuant à effacer cette expression fermée de son visage, repoussant sa tristesse, l’entendant — peut-être — gémir…mais il ne l’avait pas laissé accomplir ses charnels desseins. Prise de quelques fourmis aux creux des mains, elle les resserra sur les mèches blondes.

En face d’elle, dans le miroir, la jeune femme sur laquelle elle entrouvrit un regard embué lui parut inconnue. S’agissait-il bien d’elle, cette fille aux joues rougies qui tranchaient avec le blanc du mur, ce visage aux lèvres gonflées d’un baiser bien trop brusque ? Elle referma rapidement les paupières.

Soudain, un doigt entra dans l’espace dont la lubrification naturelle n’empêchait pas l’étroitesse et son crâne glissa sur le mur froid, collant quelques cheveux roses sur les carreaux humides. Le plaisir déjà vif, irrésistible, monta encore d’un cran et un léger gémissement sortit de sa bouche. S’il avait fallu signer tout de suite pour réitérer la bêtise, devenir la maîtresse à défaut de l’amante et pourquoi pas l’exutoire, qu’importe, elle l’aurait fait sans hésiter. Les prémices de l’extase remontant dans son bas-ventre, elle n’eut même pas honte de ces dernières pensées et lâcha simplement un soupir plus profond lors de l’entrée d’un deuxième doigt. La chair lisse — un pouce, sûrement — qui honora alors à son tour le petit point érectile que flattait déjà la langue du jeune homme la fit vaciller pour de bon.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les parois de la petite pièce tandis que l’orgasme l’emportait.

Puis elle chuta.

D’un coup, comme ça, les doigts se retirèrent et elle sentit ses genoux devenus faibles lâcher. Les dernières bribes de jouissance ne l’ayant pas encore abandonnée, elle tomba de côté et regarda, horrifiée, le sol qui ne manquerait pas de marquer sa peau de quelques bleus transitoires, mais les bras forts qui la retinrent ne la laissèrent pas descendre si bas. Ils ne lui offrirent cependant pas le luxe d’une trêve et elle se mordit les lèvres en se sentant retournée aussi vite contre le rebord du lavabo, d’envie ou d’anxiété, elle ne sut le dire.

Cette chair chaude qu’elle n’avait pu ni voir ni même toucher mais seulement sentir se presser entre ses jambes occupait son esprit. Elle se surprenait à l’imaginer, anticipant sa présence. Honteuse, elle rouvrit son regard sur le miroir juste devant son nez et releva lentement le menton, essayant de toutes ses forces de croiser le moins possible son propre reflet pour rechercher celui de Naruto. Là, le visage penché en avant, son corps dressé juste derrière elle et ses cheveux blonds voilant un regard baissé, il semblait perdu dans la contemplation de ses formes féminines. Au-delà de son apparence lumineuse, il se dégageait de lui quelque-chose de plus sombre, un désir mélangé à une souffrance, plus profonde, latente, qui n’espérait plus que l’apaisement. Son buste légèrement hâlé s’étirait de tout son long mais, sous les abdominaux tendus, elle ne put apercevoir l’objet de ses pensées. Elle resterait donc, curieuse, à attendre qu’il daigne combler ses interrogations.

Lorsque sa jupe remonta sur son dos, elle ferma les paupières, la tête lui tournant trop fortement.

Elle n’était pas habituée à être à ce point passive et encore moins à se faire manipuler ainsi. Elle se surprenait pourtant à l’apprécier, aussi bizarre que ce put être pour elle. L’obscur désir qui animait le jeune homme, elle se découvrait une étrange satisfaction à en être l’objet.

Doucement, le pouce de Naruto explora le passage qu’il convoitait et elle se tendit inconsciemment vers lui. Les mains masculines se pressèrent sur ses hanches. Une présence dure se fit à l’orée de son corps et elle enfouit son visage entre ses poings serrés, d’envie… d’attente.

Puis, Naruto poussa, enfin, se glissant longuement en elle et ne s’arrêtant qu’une fois parvenu aussi loin qu’il le pouvait. Son souffle s’était fait plus audible et le soupir un peu rauque qu’il relâcha en finissant son geste sonna d’une manière délicieusement érotique aux oreilles de Sakura. Un temps, il reprit sa respiration, s’affalant légèrement sur son dos. Les mouvements amples de son torse faisaient frôler ses fins cheveux contre la nuque de la jeune femme. Puis il se redressa. D’une pression sur les hanches fines, il la fit se cambrer plus fortement et se recula doucement, ne revenant s’enfoncer en elle que dans un geste un peu moins contrôlé.

Alors, tout devint superflu. Entre eux n’exista plus que la chaleur, l’extase et la sensation ô combien étourdissante de leurs corps mêlés. Il n’était plus question de savoir pourquoi et encore moins comment ils s’étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Il n’y avait plus de Naruto ou de Sakura, plus de gosse intrépide ou de gamine candide, plus d’adolescents malmenés par la dure réalité ou de jeunes adultes ne voulant pas abandonner leurs rêves. Il n’y avait plus d’amis d’enfance ou d’équipiers, mais uniquement deux êtres partageant cet instant sans nul autre pareil où la chair est seule maître et le plaisir est loi.

De toute la force de son désespoir, Naruto la prenait et Sakura aimait le sentir s’oublier en elle, la pression se son membre à l’intérieur de son corps et l’idée qu’il pourrait y laisser ne serait-ce qu’un peu de sa peine.

De temps en temps, il caressait ses reins, tendrement, affectueusement, avant de retourner plonger en elle dans un souffle sonore. La sensation de son sexe entrant et ressortant arrachait au blond de doux râles de plaisir que Sakura se surprenait à trouver envoûtants. Dans un nouvel élan de curiosité, elle rouvrit son regard sur le reflet dans le miroir et se laissa absorber par l’expression qu’elle découvrit, ce visage légèrement crispé, aux yeux fermés et aux mèches blondes battant le front, ces deux bras puissants se contractant dans l’effort. Comme s’il l’avait aperçue, Naruto se pencha sur elle et baisa doucement sa nuque, caressant de ses mains légèrement fébriles sa poitrine, en éprouvant le poids sous le tissu des vêtements… et poursuivit son chemin le long de son ventre… entre ses cuisses.

Lorsqu’il ajouta au plaisir déjà insoutenable qu’elle éprouvait celui de la caresse de son point le plus sensible, elle trembla de tout son corps et un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Ses ongles glissèrent sur l’émail lisse. Qu’il était incroyable de se retrouver à ce point chancelante, à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes et elle eut presque envie d’implorer sa pitié, de lui demander de s’arrêter parce que c’était trop fort et puis de continuer, d’aller plus loin, et rien n’était clair de toute façon. Son corps était secoué de spasmes. La sensation combinée du membre se déplaçant en elle et de la stimulation de son petit organe la firent se répandre en plaintes et en halètements. Elle se mordit le dessus des poings. Ses yeux se fermèrent, s’ouvrirent, se plissant enfin fermement et elle atteignit finalement l’apogée en une succession de longs gémissements.

Son corps sans force s’effondra sur la surface dure où elle s’était accoudée. L’orgasme vif tournait encore à l’intérieur de son ventre. Naruto ne s’arrêta pourtant pas.

Il n’était pas prêt à la rejoindre et ne se retira d’elle que pour l’attirer à lui, la faisant se retourner, étourdie, et la souleva pour l’asseoir sur le meuble froid qui avait déjà subi leurs ébats. Puis, il la tira de manière à la faire légèrement descendre vers lui et la pénétra de nouveau. Sakura renversa le crâne vers l’arrière. La position était inconfortable, le haut de ses fesses se pressant sur un angle trop dur et elle lança les bras derrière son dos à la recherche d’un point d’appui. Ses paumes devenues glissantes ripèrent sur le rebord du lavabo et elle sursauta lorsqu’elle s’accrocha sans le vouloir au robinet qu’elle tourna par inadvertance, quelques gouttes giclant une seconde sur le bas de son dos. À chaque intrusion en elle, le membre du jeune homme frottait contre le petit point encore sensible de sa dernière jouissance et elle se sentait proche de vaciller.

Le lavabo grinça.

Le visage détourné sur le côté et les paupières closes, Naruto était en train de se perdre dans ses propres sensations. Quant à Sakura, elle ne parvenait plus à détourner son regard de lui, l’observant maintenir fermement ses hanches et pousser d’infimes soupirs à chaque frottement de son membre dans l’espace humide qui l’enserrait. Progressivement, la peau mate devint légèrement luisante, la respiration du jeune homme plus bruyante et ses gestes hâtifs. La plainte qu’émit soudainement le meuble où ils étaient appuyés fit alors lâcher à ce dernier un bref souffle, amusé, ne marquant une pause que pour presser son front contre celui de Sakura dans un geste de complicité évidente qu’elle aima démesurément. Puis, il se redressa et se mordit les lèvres en jouant à nouveau de ses reins. Ses mouvements s’accélérèrent.

Les mèches blondes flottaient autour de son front et son expression, bouche ouverte dans la recherche de l’air qui lui manquait, était d’une rare sensualité. Comme il approchait de la délivrance, quelques sons appréciatifs montèrent de sa gorge, sourds d’abord, presque inaudibles et puis un peu râpeux. Seule semblait exister en lui la sensation de son sexe entrant et ressortant du corps tout contre lui, le plaisir intense, les picotements qui remontaient le long de son aine. Soudain, le lavabo s’inclina faiblement et Naruto réagit en prenant conscience de l’urgence de précipiter son orgasme. Haletant, il se retira d’un coup, restant toutefois juste à l’entrée du corps de la jeune femme pour frotter son membre humide en quelques mouvements rapides du poignet qui le firent trembler légèrement. Puis, il plongea se déverser en elle, happant la peau de sa gorge alors qu’il se répandait en gémissant. Sakura s’accrocha à son cou, tremblante. En de longs coups de reins, le jeune homme draina ensuite les restes de son extase.

Un souffle prolongé glissa entre les lèvres du blond. Le lavabo pencha encore d’un cran et Naruto rit à moitié en soulevant la jeune femme, s’affalant ensuite avec elle sur le sol. La sensation froide dans son dos ne le dérangea pas, celle mouillée au niveau de ses pieds non plus.

Sakura mit moins de temps que lui à se reconnecter avec la réalité. Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts au plafond et démêla leurs membres, se hissant sur ses coudes pour observer ce qui se passait et manqua le fou rire. Il fallait reconnaître qu’elle était belle, sa salle de bains avec un lavabo de travers et une superbe flaque au sol que le robinet qu’ils avaient oublié de fermer était en train de former.

Elle tapota d’un doigt le ventre du blond, moqueuse.

« Tu as vu un peu l’état dans lequel tu as mis la pièce ? »

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se contenta d’un superbe sourire post-orgasmique et Sakura en rit légèrement.

Puis, elle se releva, se hissant devant le robinet qu’elle ferma et fit la moue en découvrant sa petite culotte trempée dans un coin de la pièce. Le t-shirt qu’elle aperçut ensuite dans le même état lui offrit cependant la satisfaction cruelle de ne pas être la seule à subir ce genre de dégât. Elle plaqua sa jupe sur ses fesses dénudées.

Derrière elle, Naruto venait de se redresser et contemplait l’état de la salle de bains dans un air de petit garçon qui se réveillait à peine de sa sieste. Il se frotta lentement le crâne. Sakura plissa un regard attendri sur lui. Plus que tout, plus encore que l’expression apaisée de son visage, elle aima les yeux bleus qu’elle découvrit, le mélange d’amusement et de tendresse qui y avait pris place et dans lequel ne subsistait plus aucune ombre rouge. Naruto sourit en considérant l’acte auquel ils venaient de s’adonner :

« C’était une bêtise, hein ?

— Sûr » confirma-t-elle en rigolant.

Il fallait dire qu’elle avait été carrément sympa à faire, la bêtise.

Le blond la rejoignit, remettant d’aplomb d’un coup sur le côté le pauvre meuble branlant quand il y parvint et en profita pour faire une toilette sommaire. Sakura se détourna pour respecter son intimité. Si elle ressentait une réelle chaleur en elle à le voir redevenu tel qu’elle le connaissait, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à l’expression qu’il avait eue en franchissant le seuil de la porte, cette douleur qu’elle avait ressentie et qui l’avait blessée comme s’il s’était agi de la sienne. Elle le retint d’une main en le voyant se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

« Tu vas retourner le chercher ?

Il était inutile de préciser de qui elle parlait. Le regard de Naruto s’assombrit.

— Oui, reconnut-il.

— Quand ?

— Demain. »

Elle grimaça. Elle aurait dû s’en douter. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé, l’imbécile ?

« C’est si difficile, pour toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Le blond soupira, haussant les épaules quand il se décida à lui répondre.

— Oui.

Dans la confidence, son regard s’était adouci.

— Je ne peux pas me l’expliquer, avoua-t-il. Je ne supporte pas, Sakura, c’est tout. C’est comme ça. Je vais retourner le chercher.

— Quitte à mourir ?

— Quitte à mourir.

La jeune femme lâcha un souffle amer.

— Je viendrai.

— Non.

Naruto était tellement têtu.

— Je te déteste quand tu es comme ça, observa-t-elle d’une voix froide.

Puis, devant son silence, elle répéta :

— Je viendrai. »

Naruto détourna son visage dans un sourire un peu triste. Le regard qu’il lui adressa avant de franchir la porte lui dit pourtant tout ce qu’il ne lui exprimerait jamais verbalement : toute l’affection qu’il avait pour elle et une profonde reconnaissance tout simplement pour être là, pour lui, pour eux, et être peut-être la seule entre eux à avoir encore un semblant de raison.

Puis il sortit.

Une fois seule, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir et eut du mal à se reconnaître dans cette jolie fille aux yeux brillants, aux pommettes rougies et à la bouche devenue pulpeuse.

Elle avait peut-être compris plus que Naruto n’en était capable lui-même. S’il ne savait pas pourquoi il poursuivait Sasuke avec tant d’obsession, elle en avait une certaine idée.

Alors qu’elle le rejoignait dans la pièce adjacente, elle pensa seulement que, la prochaine fois qu’ils partiraient, elle aurait une raison supplémentaire de se battre pour ramener l’absent.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous désirez voir l'image qui m'a été donnée comme base pour cette fiction, vous la trouverez sur mon blog auteur (kumfu & opelleam wordpress).


End file.
